


"I bet you are a communist..."

by SoyuzSovietsky



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: BUT IM SURE SOME MFS ON HERE WANT THIS, DON'T HATE ME SHHHH, F/M, IK THE SUBJECT MATTER IS STRANGE, ITS JUST SEX IM SORRY Y'ALL, JUST FOR THE END ITS A LIL DUBCON, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyuzSovietsky/pseuds/SoyuzSovietsky
Summary: Main character is a member of the Bolshevik party before the Russian Revolution. She's also a thot who wants to get dicked down by the tsar's spiritual advisor. No spoilers but that does indeed happen.





	"I bet you are a communist..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………this was a shipfic with my persona but I realized if I made it an x reader I could put it on here with a lil less shame. This isn't the Anastasia movie Rasputin, it's the actual historical figure. Crucify me please. If you're not gonna crucify me at least follow me on tumblr http://ulyanovich.tumblr.com

The budding politician walked into the exorbitantly sized and decorated apartment of Grigori Rasputin with confusion and a slight mix of fear on her mind. As a member of the Russian communist party and a cohort of Lenin's, receiving an invitation to dinner at the residence of the mysterious, drunkard advisor to the tsar set off more than a few red flags. Despite the anxious mental words of warning, She still found herself walking through the high arched door of the apartment. Not much was to be known about the man besides what was written in the tabloids or spread via gossip throughout St Petersburg, but a plurality of what was known about him concerned his sexual behaviors and habits. 

Many other women found his mannerisms to be disgusting and his actions to be too promiscuous but hearing about his appetite for sexual intercourse never failed to give her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and a wet spot in her undergarments... Every time she found herself fantasizing about the mystic, she tried to talk herself out of it with the thought that if the rumors concerning his………size were true, having sex with him would be nearly impossible and quite painful nonetheless. Through this internal dialogue, she became quite ashamed of herself when thinking about the pain of being stretched to accommodate such a length and diameter began to turn her on. She wondered if Grishka would be a considerate partner, making sure she was ready for the act and assisting her in preparation, or if he’d be impatient, wanting to sheath himself inside of her as soon and as quickly as possible, with little to no concern of her pain or pleasure. 

Either way, she wanted it. Either way, she was determined to find out first hand, what sharing the mystic’s bed would feel like. It was shameful, pure lust. As a devout Marxist, she hated every symbol of the oppressive aristocracy that consumed Russia, yet she couldn’t help but think these incredibly dirty thoughts about the Tsar’s top advisor. 

As she walked into the apartment, Rasputin greeted her with a false formality. She replied to him, “Hello, Grigori Efemovich, what brings me to your home today?”, all whilst suppressing the lusty thoughts bubbling to the surface as she sat down on the big living room sofa. Grishka sat on the chair opposite the sofa, crossed his legs, and trained his light, glassy eyes directly at hers. 

“I only wanted to ask you a few questions……”, retorted the mystic. His intense gaze nearly hypnotized her as she entirely forgot what to say next. As she managed to reply, “W-what kind of questions are you-…do you speak of??”, the familiar tight and warm feeling in her lower abdomen returned; she was already, shamefully turned on. Before she could collect her thoughts, Grigori was off in a whirlwind of questions she had to answer correctly, or her status as a communist be revealed to a close cohort of the tsar:  
“Are you one of those……..Marxists who wish to bring down Papa’s line of rule?”

“No.”

“Do you regularly speak to any of them?

“No.”

“Do you have any wish to……….bring down the tsar or his lovely…family?”

“No...What brings today’s interrogation?”

Grigori deliberately ignored her question, “You seem fine, let’s drink.” This strange reply greatly confused her, who found the fact that he believed he could verify if someone was communist or not from three yes or no questions quite humorous. The reply was abnormal, but Grigori Rasputin was not a normal man in the least. She chose to let his strange behavior slide because if the rumors she’d heard about him held any weight, he had already been drinking. She apprehensively agreed, despite the fact that she had really only drank beer in the past, due to her low alcohol tolerance. She didn’t object, even when she saw him bring out two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

She gagged as she drank her first small glass of the lukewarm vodka, she was not accustomed to, nor did she like the taste of strong alcohol. She felt her vision start to blur slightly, only a few minutes after downing the small glass, her tolerance for alcohol was even lower than she previously thought. Grigori was quick to refill her glass. After 3 drinks, She was absolutely hammered drunk and had stupidly stumbled into a conversation concerning religion. Although the issue greatly divided the communist party, she tended to agree with Lenin in the fact that religion was used throughout Russia to keep the people loyal to the tsar. In her drunken state, she managed to stupidly let her opinion slip, which angered the holy man, who, in turn, began to demand that she let the light of God into her life. She immediately began to refuse the disagreement that was brewing into an argument, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“You do not accept God and you will never be holy until you accept him, you have sinned so much in your life and you must repent!”

“No, it’s alright….I-I’ll figure it out, don’t worry…”

“No no no…no you must become holy and as a man of God I am obligated to help you.”

“Do you want me to………..pray or something??”

“No, you have sinned by rejecting God but you haven’t sinned enough. You must sin even further to leave room for repentance to get the closest to the Lord that you can. We must sin together to repent.”

Those words immediately confused her all while bringing back the feeling of arousal that had left her earlier on in the night, “Sin together? What do you mean by that??”

“What? Are you dumb? We must sin together; we must do as all animals do. Isn’t it obvious?”

Her face immediately went red and her mind went blank at the full realization of what he wanted to do. What she had wondered about for all that time after hearing rumors about Grigori’s incredibly active sex life was actually going to happen. She was almost fearful of what was to come, yet she suppressed her fear with her arousal and her desire.

She paused and stared, completely astounded before speaking quietly, “Alright, what do you need me to do?”

“Remove your coat, shoes, and the rest of your clothes and return to where you sit, this time on your hands and knees.”

So that’s how it’s going to be, she thought as she looked away from the buttons of her long coat to find Grigori still staring at her from his spot on the chair, undressing her with his hypnotic, glassy eyes. Her fingers sped up and she quickly unbuttoned her coat, removed it, undid the clip on her loose military pants, dropped them to the floor, stepped over them with no poise or grace as she simultaneously removed her boots. She unbuttoned her military tunic and, soon, it joined the boots and pants on the floor. With only her undergarments left to remove, she made quick work of her short slip and cotton bloomers. Soon, she was completely naked, but Grigori had yet to move from his chair. His eyes met hers, widened, and then traveled down to her exposed chest, causing a wave of embarrassment to engulf her as she slowly walked back to the end of the couch and got down on her hands and knees, presenting herself to him.

Only then did he manage to get up from the chair, still in his long coat and boots. Without speaking, he walked over, used one hand to firmly grasp her ass cheek, and immediately thrusted a finger inside of her. She gasped and whipped her head around to face him. Grigori looked back at her with an unsettling grin on his face as he retracted his finger and quickly pushed it back in, hitting that spot inside of her that made her release a loud moan.  
“You’re dripping wet already…you must really want this? You want to sin, don’t you?”, he asked rhetorically. “Dirty girl, I bet you lied to me earlier, I bet you are a communist.”

She answered only by letting out another soft moan as he pulled out his finger and added two more, squealing, then cursing at the slight burn yet overwhelming pleasure of being stretched. Grigori splayed his three fingers inside of her to stretch her out even further, the final goal of the encounter was bound to be a very, very tight fit. 

“P-please put it…put it in me…”, her wanton moans filling the room.

“Be patient and trust me, little one, you aren’t nearly ready yet”, he said with a concerningly caring tone as he added his fourth finger and removed his hand from its spot gripping her ass, only to bring it back down, spanking her hard enough to leave a light pink handprint. She squeaked in surprise at the impromptu spanking and the additional finger inside of her, even further preparing her for what was to come. At this point she was quite literally, dripping wet. It dripped down Grigori’s fingers, almost ruining the sleeve of his coat as he took his second hand off her ass to insert his first and second fingers in along with the four of his right hand. Her insides started to burn as she was stretched even further but she just couldn’t tell him to stop because accommodating the girth of six of his fingers felt overwhelmingly good, the pain worked to amplify the pleasure. 

She blushed crimson as she continued to release quiet, pleasured moans at the sensation that seemed to travel through her entire body, making it hard for her to maintain her position on her hands and knees with her ass in the air. Before moving from her hands to her elbows, she glanced behind her, directly at Grigori’s crotch, only to see the abnormally large outline of his member under the long coat. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her at the sight, getting just a bit wetter in preparation for the main event.  
Suddenly, Grigori removed all six of his fingers, causing her to moan once more.

“Please….”, she cooed at the sudden empty feeling. She longed to feel full again, preferably with something longer than his fingers.

“Do not worry, it’s time for me to make you holy again. Truly, completely pure.”, he didn’t bother to get undressed at all, just unbutton two buttons of the coat resting on top of the bulge, unbutton his pants from under the coat, and pull out his enormous member. She turned to get a glimpse of it, shuddering when she realized that the rumors and stories around St Petersburg were true. A fearful part of her mind was hoping that they weren’t, it wasn’t just long, it was thick, thankfully not thicker than the six of his fingers inside of her just a few moments prior. It was clear that the length was going to be the challenge, there was no way he was going to fit the entire thing inside of her, either way, it was bound to fill her completely, hopefully more pleasurably than painfully.

Grigori moved his drier left hand to her hip and used his right hand, still dripping wet from being inside her, to lubricate his member in preparation, lining it up to her. He rubbed its tip up and down her clit, causing her to emit another soft, needy moan. She felt Grigori start to push the tip against her opening and the feeling of apprehension returned.  
“Please don’t do it all at once, it’s too big”, she nearly whispered, worriedly.

“I’ll go slow, so you can feel every single inch of it, little one…”, he replied as the tip started to push inside of her. She whined as he moved his other hand to hold her tightly around the waist. As he started to pull her back onto him, she attempted to move in a way to get more of it inside of her as quickly as possible. Showing his strength, he pushed her back off of it, propelling her face forward into the seat of the couch.

“You’re so impatient, I thought you didn’t want me to hurt you…”, he scoffed, moving his right hand from her hip to reach down and roughly use two of his fingers to rub her clit. She whined and pushed back onto his fingers in response, encouraging him to do it harder. Grigori pulled both of his hands from her, leaving her feeling incredibly unsatisfied, producing a noise of annoyance towards his seeming inability to just give her what she needed.   
“You need to stop being so needy or I won’t give you what you want”, he spanked her once again, “You’re acting so childish…Now you will wait in this position until I’m ready.”

A few minutes passed by and she was impatient once again, but she’d be damned if she let it show. Besides, he couldn’t wait forever…scratch that, this was a man who once stood motionless in a bog for an entire day. He could wait forever…damn…  
After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, “Are you going to behave yourself this time? I expect ‘yes sir’ as an answer.”

She quickly nodded her head, “Yes sir”

“Good, now that you’ve decided to behave, I can finally enjoy what I’ve wanted all night…”

She blushed in response, feeling pleasure hit her with the returning thought that he wanted this. He felt him line himself back up, slowly pushing in as before. This time, she knew to hold still as he slowly thrusted in. She was nearly twitching in pleasure, releasing low groans at the increasing girth. With every inch pushed inside of her, the fit became tighter and tighter. It started to burn yet she couldn’t help but want more and more. She was so wet with arousal, it had started to drip down the part of him not yet sheathed inside of her, making the act of such a large penetration much easier. 

“So….tight…how haven’t you passed out yet?”, he exclaimed, quite astonished. She was different than the rest, that’s for sure. Other women do this to become closer to God but she did this for a much more sinful reason; her own undying lust. She wanted this and she was sure as hell going to enjoy it, and enjoy it, she did: her eyes rolling back into her head and her tongue poking out from her lips parted in pleasure.

After nearly nine inches of his impressive eleven were deep inside of her, he couldn’t push any further inside without receiving a pained yip from her, it was just too much, and besides, she was getting quite eager for him to start moving and he could tell.  
He withdrew himself from her almost completely, only to thrust even further back in, the girl moaning, cursing, and going weak with every repetition. She was so weak with arousal, she couldn’t even fully support herself on her forearms, her head and shoulders resting completely on the couch, still on her knees, ass in the air, taking all she could. Despite her weakened state, she found herself pushing back to meet each of his painfully slow thrusts, urging him to go faster. Grigori understood the wordless, lusty signal, beginning to grip her hips tighter, tight enough to leave bruises. The speed of his thrusts geometrically increased, going even deeper than before, deep enough to nearly hit her cervix, deep enough to result in a jolt of pain every time he nearly bottomed out. Her moans got louder, to the point where they were nearly screams. It wasn’t just pain though; sure, it hurt at the deepest point of every thrust, but the feeling of being completely filled was incredible. Due to the sheer size, every single thrust managed to hit…that spot…that made her moan, widen her tear-filled eyes, and grasp for purchase at the rough fabric of the couch.

It just felt so good…so intense…so unbelievable, that she had to make it feel even better. Moving one of her hands from its spot grasping the couch cushion, she reached between her widely spread legs and began to rub her, previously unattended to, clit in time with his thrusts. The pleasurable sensation traveled through her entire body. Her lips parted, eyes squeezing shut as tears ran down her cheeks and her vision blurred. The staccato thrusts coupled with the actions of her fingers caused her to twitch in pleasure and rock backwards onto him. Her wetness had been mixing with his, making it just so easy. Her hand sped up as she felt herself getting closer to the edge, crying out,”  
“D-don’t stop please..?!”, she managed to exclaim as she started to feel the tightness in her stomach and the tingle down below, a signal of the impending climax.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, yes, don’t stop!”, she nearly chanted, words punctuated with loud and varying moans as she felt herself get close to the edge, her vision nearly going white as she became lightheaded from the sheer intensity.  
“GRIGORI!”, she exclaimed as she was violently pushed over the edge, writhing and twitching under him. She contracted around his member as she moaned loudly, the wetness of her orgasm dripping down, getting the front of his long coat wet. This continued on for a few more seconds, with him almost completely sheathing himself inside of her with quick, hard, and deep thrusts…and then she moaned one last time, her vision went completely white, and she passed out on the couch.  
Grigori was rather unaffected by the fact that she had passed out, it was a regular occurrence for many women that had shared his bed previously, in fact, she was an outlier. She not only managed to get off, but didn’t pass out until she had. That’s neither hide nor hair, the point of the matter is that Grigori lowered his hands on her hips to lift her ass back up to a convenient height and continued on, increasing his speed even more. 

A few deep thrusts is all it took before he growled in a manner almost primal and achieved his climax inside of her unconscious body. After he was completely spent, he removed himself from her, his cum mixed with her wetness dripping out of her, down her leg, and onto the couch.

Grigori unceremoniously tucked himself back into his long coat, picked her up, putting her on her back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. He made the sign of the cross over her body and quietly whispered, “You did so well, little one. Tomorrow, we will pray for God’s forgiveness.”


End file.
